


The right side of wrong.

by starksorcerer



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksorcerer/pseuds/starksorcerer
Summary: El Fumador lo dejó claro: Si Mulder accedía a trabajar para él, curaría el cáncer de Dana Scully.Cuando la estrategia original no funcionó y el agente no creyó oportuno relegar la suerte de su compañera a las plegarias, se vio obligado a tomar la decisión más dura de su vida. Sus ideales se vieron pisoteados, pero no le importó caer a lo más bajo si con ello garantizaba la seguridad de la pelirroja.Claro que Spooky decidió cambiar un poco las exigencias del hombre de los Morleys: No abandonaría el FBI ni quería conocer la verdad, no de una boca que le mentiría.Un solitario trabajo a dos bandas, pues ahora no puede confiar sus secretos a la única persona en la que una vez confió, y está claro que tanto CSM como El Sindicato lo vigilarán de cerca.Una vida destrozada que, sin querer, puede arrastrar con ella la de la persona a la que quería salvar si no se anda con cuidado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es un poco flojo para un comienzo, pero iré añadiendo personajes en la medida de lo posible. Al ser esto un Universo Alternativo, me tomaré la molestia de colar -cuando el argumento lo permita- a personajes de temporadas posteriores. No es un fic muy bueno, pero la intención es lo que cuenta y quiero profundizar en esta trama.

No importaba cuán alto gritase; nadie podía oírlo. ¿La razón? Todo estaba en su cabeza.

 

Horas antes había recibido una llamada del hospital en la que fue informado del estado de su compañera. Las palabras exactas que la persona al otro lado del auricular utilizó para definirlo fueron impactantes: _recuperación milagrosa_. El agente Mulder sabía qué se escondía realmente tras la repentina mejoría de Dana y, aunque por un lado se sintiese aliviado, conocía el precio que de aquel día en adelante habría de pagar.

 

El apartamento de Fox se hallaba inmerso en un insondable silencio. La única fuente de luz apreciable era la espectral iluminación procedente del acuario, pues las gruesas cortinas frenaban el avance de la luz solar. Por lo demás, ninguna lámpara buscaba hacer más hogareña la tenebrosa estampa. En consecuencia de la escasa claridad, las sombras habían tomado la estancia, contaminándola con sus formas recortadas y sus lustrosas tonalidades apenas distinguibles por un ojo no entrenado. Caminar por el suelo era un imposible: objetos de diferentes volúmenes y finalidades habían dado con su sino; destrozados por la mano que una vez les dio uso. Los trozos desperdigados de cristales destellaban al ser contemplados desde diversos ángulos, anunciando en voz baja su presencia por si podían cobrarse su número diario de víctimas sin poder ser acusados de embaucadores. Y todo aquello, ni más ni menos, era fiel reflejo del suplicio que dominaba la mente de Mulder.

 

El agente, sentado de mala manera en un sillón orientado hacia la pecera, contemplaba en silencio el movimiento del agua. La quietud de esta contrastaba con sentimientos contradictorios que expresaba en los repentinos arranques de furia que lo llevaron a atentar contra su propio mobiliario. A cambio de la cura para su compañera había renunciado a todos sus principios, aquellos que en su día lo impulsaron a reabrir los _Expedientes X_. El haber negociado las clausulas del contrato no impedía que se hubiera convertido en una marioneta del maldito Fumador, en un peón condenado a avanzar con parsimonia mientras su mundo se tornaba, poco a poco, en cenizas. ¿Cómo sería capaz de volver al trabajo y atreverse a mirar a Dana a los ojos tras traicionar todos sus valores? Estaría mintiéndole, obstaculizando su propia búsqueda de la verdad. 

 

Si las cosas seguían ese rumbo, pronto se distanciaría de ella. _Spooky_ no la arrastraría al abismo, no la animaría a acompañarlo en su cruzada personal para buscar una solución a todos sus problemas. Si es que existía tal cosa. Con _Cáncer-man_ controlando el tablero de juego, los intentos de Mulder por tomar el control de otras piezas y seguir su propio camino podían verse frustrados en cuestión de segundos. Entonces. ¿Qué haría? Se encontraba más desolado que nunca, separado de la única persona en la que confiaba por una barrera infranqueable. Para más inri, una autoimpuesta.

 

Se levantó del sillón, frustrado, y se acercó a la ventana. En el camino varios cristales se incrustaron en las plantas de sus pies, arrancándole un par de quejidos por el dolor. La sangre hizo acto de aparición, tiñendo el suelo con su funesta presencia. Maldijo por lo bajo, ignorando en la medida de lo posible el dolor. En ese momento veía aquel martirio como el recordatorio de la fragilidad pertinente a su mortalidad. Mientras permaneciese vivo encomendaría su tiempo a hallar a su hermana, a desenmascarar todos los misterios que pudiese desde el centro de la conspiración misma. Para ello tendría que ganarse la confianza del hombre más enigmático y de moral dudosa que conocía. Sería difícil no por los retos a los que pudiese enfrentarlo, sino lo que esos podían implicar. Fox no dispararía a un inocente ni se mancharía las manos con la sangre de este. No lo haría por ninguna causa, ni por la suya propia ni por la de terceros. Era pedir mucho en tamaña encrucijada, mas poseía la inteligencia suficiente para hallar soluciones alternativas a todos los problemas que encontrase en su camino.

 

  — **¿Te referías a esto cuando me advertiste?** —Casi escupió. Realmente no culpaba a Mr. X; descargaba su frustración con el recuerdo que el informante dejó tras su paso porque le recordaba a la promesa aquel día traicionada. Tanto el ya mencionado sujeto como Deep Throat se dejaron la piel para ayudarlo a dar con las respuestas tan ansiadas—. **Espero que te lo estés pasando bien allí donde estés, cabronazo.** — X se mostró reacio en primera instancia a ofrecerles su ayuda, temiendo por su vida en vistas de lo sucedido a su antecesor. El hombre de nombre desconocido terminó por ceder, moviéndose con cautela, proporcionándoles pequeñas pistas con las que seguir creyendo. Hasta que lo mataron. Los trozos de cinta adhesiva en la ventana eran el único recuerdo que quedaba de su paso por ahí, de su agresiva compañía. Mulder, decepcionado consigo mismo, despegó el adhesivo del cristal.

 

De ahí en adelante tendría que lidiar con la pesada carga sin apoyo alguno.


End file.
